Wait Until Summoned
by J the Justice-sal
Summary: The Guardian Forces are bored. With nothing to do until summoned, they find ways to entertain themselves, either by playing with their masters memories or just plain getting on each others nerves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

The serpent-like, winged Guardian Force of lightning, Quezacotl, waited patiently, perched atop his cloud, for another flash of lightning. The sky here was pitch black and it was his only source of light. His snout was stuffed in between the pages of his favourite book. Reading was his favourite past time and just about the only entertainment he got. Well, apart from Shiva's amusing attempts to try and communicate with him.

Sitting on the cloud in front of him, her arms and legs crossed, looking bored out of her mind, was the Goddess of ice; Shiva. Her perfect blue skin was a slightly lighter shade than the sky.

The two Guardian Forces had just met their new master, Squall Leonhart. Shiva thought he was quite attractive, while Quezacotl hadn't said a word.

And now they played the waiting game. Stuck in their respective realms, within Squall's mind, with nothing to do until summoned? What a bore. Don't get her wrong; Shiva loved freezing things, but the wait was unbearable. She had been hoping Quezacotl could entertain her, so she had paid him a visit. The only entertainment she got, though, was from the occasional bolt of lightning. His realm was certainly… depressing. A thunderstorm was ripping through the dark, cloud smothered sky. It was a good thing they were GF's.

"I see you like to read," she murmured, once again, trying to spark up a conversation. She was stubborn like that.

No reply. He wasn't the talkative type.

"Where did you get it from, anyway?"

He pointed his snout over to a pile of books behind him as a streak of lightning pierced through the sky. He swung his head immediately back to the book, but had missed his chance of finally finishing the last line of this chapter. He shook his head at Shiva and dropped the book. If he had eyes, she imagined them to be filled with a murderous rage. He suddenly didn't find her amusing anymore.

"… Sorry," she grinned sheepishly, but she was still curious. She decided to drop it for now.

She laid down on the cloud's cool, fluffy surface and stared down into a puddle. On the puddle's surface, she could see a young Squall playing and laughing in some old, stone building. Another child entered the room. His hair was short and blonde. The two boys began to argue. A third child came into view. She also had blonde hair. She seemed to be trying to break them up.

"Eh, probably not a memory he would want to remember, anyway," she concluded as she slurped it up.

These were Squall's memories. The GF's fed on them, to keep up their power. She didn't exactly enjoy taking people's memories, but if they wanted her to keep up her performance in battle, they would have to deal with it. Not all memories came in the shape of puddles; only in this realm. Back in Shiva's, they showed themselves on the surface of the ice caps. Although, if her old friend ever showed his face, that could change.

She sighed as she rolled onto her back, now staring at the sky once again. She began to wonder about her friend - the GF of fire; Ifrit. They had been through a lot together. There was nothing she enjoyed more than teasing him. He had an immence fear of ice, which delighted her. She began to giggle to herself but stopped when Quezacotl had glanced at her. Unfortunetly, their last master had dumped them and she hadn't seem him since.

She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard Squall call her name. She sighed again and hopped neatly on to her feet.

"Well, well, looks like I'm needed!" She grinned at Quezacotl, who was giving the reading thing another try. And with that, she disappeared in an icy mist.

Quezacotl looked up to shake his head, but immediately regretted it as he missed another streak of lightning.

Shiva pierced through the ground incased in a shell of ice. She opened her eyes and threw back her head, shattering the ice. As the remains fell around her, she looked forward. She gasped, and just as quick, a naughty grin spread across her shimmering face. Standing in front of her, a river of lava flowing around him, was the GF of fire, and her arch rival; Ifrit.

"They have Shiva!" He gasped, taking an earth shaking step backwards.

'O_h, yes_,' she thought to herself. _'And soon, I will have YOU_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shiva raised her hands above her head and ice particles began to form on her fingertips. She focused her energy and concentrated. She needed this to be a good one. There was no way she was going to let him get away. A blue light began to emanate around her hands. It shone down onto her face making her grin look even more menacing.

'_Say hello to your new Guardian Force, master_!' she thought.

She threw her hands forward, releasing the ice across the battlefield.

Ifrit squirmed and writhed as it imprisoned him.

'_See you soon, love,_' and with that, the ice shattered, splintering Ifrit's flesh. She vanished, returning back to her realm, the last image in her mind being Ifrit's frosty eyebrows.

Once back, Shiva leapt gracefully from ice cap to ice cap, a giggle following each jump. She couldn't wait to see his face! She took a seat at the tallest one and listened intently. He should be arriving any second now. She peered up at Quezacotl's realm. She guessed he had no interest. He was probably still reading. She was still curious about where he had gotten those books. Apart from the odd thing here and there, the realm of a Guardian Force was barren.

Her attention was suddenly taken from her when she spotted a memory acting itself out on the ice she was sitting on. She noticed it was Squall and the young blonde, spiky haired boy again, who was actually smiling this time. Shiva tapped her chin in thought. Ifrit hadn't arrived, yet… so, maybe she could waste some time here. She decided to take a closer look and sunk right into the surface of the ice!

She popped out the other side, landing neatly on her feet. She found herself in that run down stone building from the other memory.

The two boys' were crouched down in the corner, prodding something. Shiva made her way over and peered over their shoulders. It was a big, fat Caterchipillar! Ok, it was hardly big compared to the others she had seen, but this one was somehow freakier.

"What are you planning on doing with that thing!" She gasped.

They didn't reply. Maybe nobody could see or hear her in the memories? How convenient!

A little girl suddenly entered from the door to Shiva's left. Her brown hair was curled up at the sides.

"Whatcha' doin'?" She squeaked in a voice so adorable it made Shiva want to pinch her cheeks, give her a big hug and eat her up.

"Playin'…" the blonde boy answered in an equally adorable voice. He suddenly clutched the Caterchipillar in his hand and thrust it towards the little girls face. "… with this!"

She squealed while taking a step back.

"What is it!"

"I don't know!" He said with a determined look on his face and his fists clenched so tight he was in danger of squeezing the life out of it, "but I will name him George!"

The girl moved her head closer to it, looking it up and down. "I suppose it's kind of cute, but that's a strange name for it, Zell!"

"I know, Selphie!"

Shiva smiled warmly as they left the room laughing. Then she suddenly remembered!

"Ifrit!"

As soon as she had said it, she was back in her realm. She darted her eyes around. Something was different, but she couldn't figure out what. She decided to take a look around.

She slid down the side of the ice cap and onto the icy floor. Shiva always took pride in her excellent footwork, so she was shocked when she began to lose balance. She began to slide forwards. Something had melted a couple of the ice caps and she knew who! Her eyes widened when she noticed the large hole in the ground she was hurtling towards. She pressed in her arms and legs as she fell.

A large fire cavern, very similar to the one she had fought Ifrit in, came into view. The smell of fire filled her nostrils. Her sopping feet landed harshly on the dirty, rocky ground. She grasped her throbbing right foot.

"I'll get him for this," she said through gritted teeth.

After she had removed the pebbles implanted in the soles of her feet, she headed forward. She noticed a waterfall of lava to her right. She had to take a step back. The heat was roasting her cold, delicate skin. She was about to look elsewhere when she noticed someone emerge from the back of the waterfall.

The lava rolled over his orange main and long, curving horns, down his broad brown skinned shoulders and conveniently down over the spot between his legs.

"Ifrit!" She gasped, shielding her eyes. "What the heck are you doing! You're naked!"

Ifrit's head shot up, his fang filled mouth gaping.

"Don't look at me!" He roared.

"I'm not!" she gasped again, her voice slightly muffled from her hands. "What is this! Does this do it for you! Does it turn you on!"

"No! It's not like that!" He protested. "I was just clearing away the ice from my body!"

Shiva sighed, but kept her hands up. "Well, if that's the case…"

"Alright, just do it!"

"Huh!" She gasped for the third time.

"Just get it over with!"

She almost fell back into the lava. "What are you talking about! Do what? I'm not doing anything!"

"Call me a pervert!" He howled. "Just call me a pervert and freeze my balls off!"

"Well, if that's what you really want…"

"It's not!"

"Alright, then," she smiled and turned her back to him, giving her arms a rest. From the combination of the heat and her embarrassment, she could have fainted from heat exhaustion right there.

The awkward silence was broken by Squall calling Ifrit's name.

"Oh, thank Hyne for that," he sighed. He was in no state for battle after this commotion, but he would have to suck it up. "Um, see you later…"

And he disappeared.

Shiva sniggered to herself.

"Oh, Ifrit, you're too easy. You don't even wear clothes!"

Things were finally going to get interesting around here. For now, though, she had to get out of this heat. She remembered the memory back in her realm. Squall wouldn't miss that one, either, she guessed. Off she went to replenish her energy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I altered the memory from the first chapter slightly. I did it when I uploaded the first chapter, but I forgot to mention it.

jameygamer: I've been thinking about it (as you can tell). Guess we'll have to wait and see!

**Chapter 3**

A column of flames materialized from thin air and a large shadow appeared from within. The flames evaporated and down dropped Ifrit. His huge bulk made the metal contraption under him rattle.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself after the commotion. Shiva could always easily get under his skin. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had to concentrate on his current task. With that thought, he looked up at his opponent.

It was… interesting, to say the least. It had two wings, two horns and two clawed hands, but the two most striking features, were its orange elongated chin and its wasp-like stinger on the bottom.

Ifrit's attention, though, was on its mouth, from which a white mist was forming.

'_Pfft!_' He scoffed. '_Can't hit me if you can't reach me._'

A ring of fire formed around Ifrit's feet, the smell of scorching metal filling his nostrils. He crossed his arms, arrogantly. He was suddenly launched into the air by a large, flaming boulder under his feet.

The area he had been standing on finally came into a view. It was a tower with a huge satellite dish on top.

Ifrit pulled his fists over his head and brought them down with immense force. The boulder of fire crashed down onto the creature, flames consuming the battlefield. After the flames evaporated, he noticed the creature was down. He grinned, triumphantly and returned to his realm.

Once back, he scanned the area for Shiva. He expected her to be hiding in the shadows, just to jump out and scare him. He didn't notice anything. He suspected she couldn't take the heat here and went back to her own realm.

"I need to have a word with her," he said as he took a step forward. He halted, though, as something thudded painfully onto the top of his head. He spotted a small piece of metal land a few inches away. Grumbling, he started towards it. He clasped it in his huge clawed hand and took a closer look. It was a spanner/wrench from the human realm.

"What the…" he murmured and glanced upwards. He caught a glimpse of a small hole shrinking in the sky, before it completely disappeared. "Something's not right here. I should show this to Shiva."

Ifrit heaved himself upwards through the hole above him that lead to Shiva's realm. He crashed down onto the freezing ice. He cursed under his breath at the sensation under his feet, suddenly bringing him back to the unpleasant moment when Shiva had frozen him. He noticed she was standing by the icy water, staring glassy-eyed over it. His feet freezing cold; he tip-toed over to her, feeling slightly ridiculous.

"Shiva! We need to talk!"

She held up an open hand to shush him and then moved an out-stretched finger towards the water.

Ifrit took a look.

The water had turned pink! And something was protruding from beneath. A flash of golden hair, resembling wings, rose up, the water cascading down over it. A beautiful, almost naked, women followed. In her hands was a golden harp that she gently strut with her fingers. Beneath her was a large rock that was slowly rising, before finally coming to a halt. The water calmed and the only sound came from the beautiful melody of the harp.

Ifrit was enamored with the young lady. The way the Sun light glistened against the water that shimmied down her golden locks and half-naked body; the way her blue eyes stared lustfully into his fiery depths; the way her long delicate fingers stroked the harp strings. Ifrit's heart ached for this women and he would take her now!

Just as he was about to leap into the water and ravish her, an ice shard cracked against the women's forehead. She fell backwards from the rock. The melody was gone, followed by a splash of water.

Ifrit massaged his temples with his fore finger and thumb. What came over him? He rolled his head over to Shiva, who was pouting at him while tossing an ice shard up and down in her right hand.

"Control yourself," she murmured, angrily.

The two of them looked down at the surface of the water, which was rippling again. The women's bruised head emerged.

"How rude," she grunted, rubbing the mark with her finger.

Ifrit suddenly recognised who it was.

'_Siren…_'

Shiva and now Siren? His whole body drooped in exhaustion. He was too old for this.

"Up to your old tricks again, I see," Shiva murmured, still pouting.

"I can't help it if men can't resist my beauty and music. It's like I have a spell on them," Siren shrugged.

"You _do _have a spell on them!" Shiva stomped her foot. "Still, it is the only way you can get a man."

"Uh…" Ifrit started.

"Quiet!" Shiva cut him off.

"You're always hogging him for yourself," Siren whined. "Let me play with him for once."

"Who knew I was so irresistible?" Ifrit sniggered.

"You're not!" Shiva gasped in disgust. "It's just you're the only man looking thing around here."

"Wow… Thanks for that," his body drooped further.

Their arguing was interrupted by Squall calling Siren's name.

"Ah, see? Another man who can't resist me; I only just got here and I'm already being summoned!" She spun in the water, her long wet hair slapping Shiva across the face. She laughed haughtily as she swam away.

Shiva rubbed her throbbing cheek. "Don't bother coming back! I'm going to freeze the water and trap you down there!"

"Good luck with that," she waved over to them before disappearing into the sea.

"Argh! She makes me so mad!"

Ifrit coughed, "Shiva?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Uh…" He held up the spanner he found earlier to her face. "Check this out!"

She eyed it, her expression changing, slightly, "what is it?"

"It's a tool. It came from the human realm shortly after I arrived back."

"Really?" She tapped her chin in thought. "Maybe we should talk to Quezacotl about this. He has quite a few books that I assume came from the human realm, too."

"I see…" Ifrit nodded. "Alright, let's go talk to him."

"Wait, I need to the freeze this," she said, pointing at the water.

"Shiva…"

"Alright, fine," she sighed. "You better not let her charm you again, or I'll freeze you instead. You mentioned something about freezing your balls off before?"

"Alright, alright!" He squirmed.

The two of them began their climb up the giant iceberg that stretched up into the sky.


End file.
